Ghost Recon: The Soverngrad
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: Amadeus Prowder. The Hero of the Gulf war, turns into the life of terrorism. With his son, Tails. Left heart broken. The Ghosts recruit him and his friends to the battlefield. Can he find his father? (Follows Ghost Recon: Future Soldier) (Rated T/PG-13 for Violence and Language)
1. The Fall of a Hero

**Damn, anyways. I've marked Battlefield: Zero Echoes as Season 1, ended now. But will begin again. Red Faction: Flames of the Dark Sun will begin again too.**

**And i wondered. Why do people comment on Sonic/MLP instead? I don't have a problem with MLP, its just that no one noticed Sonic/Military crossover or me? That's all i'm saying, don't have a problem with it. I just want users to comment on my stories because i want others to like it for once and to help improve my stories.**

**Other Fanfiction Update: For the Hell of it. Since 2013. I've wanted Sonic Rush to mix to Metroid Prime together because of Blaze and Samus are the same. The Sonic storyline needs some edgy, slightly dark, cooler storyline. And Sonic Rush starts it off.**

**This follows my Sonic/Battlefield crossover.**

**SURPRISE! My cameo for this is Aysa from Mists of Pandaria (World of Warcraft). And Captain John Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1 - Modern Warfare 3) And Krystal (Star Fox)**

**Crossovers: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ghost Recon/Call of Duty/Warcraft/Star Fox**

**R&R**

* * *

(March 29, 2011)

(White House, United States of America, Washington State. 3:12 PM)

* * *

(10 years ago)

(Over the years of terrorism, wars and strife. General Amadeus. The hero of the Persian Gulf war, who was sick at the americans for brutality at their captors. After the announcement for the War on Terror back in 2004. He had no choice but to drive the US into the ground)

(He attempted to kill President Norican Rizorn by poisoning his dish when eating at the table one night)

Gen. Amadeus: Here's your desert. President

-President Norican: Thanks.

(When he took the bite, one security guard appears to warn that Amadeus has armed the food with an poison)

Guard: Sir! Don't eat that! Amadeus poisoned it.

-President Norican: Wha? (Falls out)

(Shortly after the President faints, they check his vital signs. After 14 seconds of silence, the rest presumed that he was dead. The Secretary of Defence turned to Amadeus)

Secretary of Defence: Dead... Since someone said that Amadeus poisoned him. Arrest him.

-Gen. Amadeus: Looks like you've found me already. But my mission is done.

-Secretary of Defence: What damn mission?!

-Gen. Amadeus: You will find out later..

(He arrested Amadeus shortly after, when he was being dragged out. He noticed something was wrong with his poison)

Amadeus (Thinking): All is well now. My purpose has been- Huh?

(The poison failed. The President woke up. All of his planning was in vain)

Amadeus (Thinking): Shit!

(The Guards throws him into a nearby van and drives off in the distance)

* * *

(The news video appears 4 months after. In the resident area of Dallas, Tails and his friends were visiting in Sonic's house. Tails was 14 when this happened)

(Dallas - Resident area)

(June 30, 2011. 1:12 PM)

_News Reporter: This is the night americans will remember forever: An assassination attempt on the President by General Amadeus Prowder. The Hero of the Gulf war._

Tails the Fox: What?!

-Amy Rose: Quiet!

_News Reporter: One afternoon of the President's diner with the Gulf war hero, Amadeus almost managed to kill Norican with a poison, shortly after the President falls out. An arrest was made on him. After dragging him out of the dining room, Norican wakes up, putting Amadeus's creation in vain. Now in custody, the USMC will decide the fate of Amadeus._

Sonic the Hedgehog: Jeez, why would he drive himself to do this?

-Blaze the Cat: Dunno. Is Tails okay?

(Tails broke down, crying bitterly. The others didn't knew what was happening, after 5 minutes. He cried himself to sleep)

Sonic: Damn... His father.. Committing mass murder. Whatever this is, better hope Amadeus isn't insane to do this.

(A nearby national supporter for Amadeus shows up at the door to greet them)

Supporter: Is this Amadeus's house?

-Blaze: Yes. It is.

-Supporter: Looking for Tails. He's home right now?

-Knuckles: Yep.

(He goes up to Tails's room)

Supporter: Is this Tails?

-Tails (Depressed): Yes..

-Supporter: We would like to say that we were, very sorry that your father fell out of line. As of today, we shall send you clips of your father, serving in the gulf war in his time. To learn more about the legend of Amadeus.

-Tails: Thanks.. I better hope my father hasn't lost his way.

-Supporter: We can hope for the results. I'm thinking the same way too.

* * *

(Somewhere in Oklahoma State. A nearby fort, where Amadeus is being held)

(June 31, 2011. 12:00 PM)

(Fort Falkran, Oklahoma State)

(Amadeus was being interrogated at this very fort, investigating the poison he created and his plot. At last, they answered onto him)

USMC Major: Now. The hero of the Gulf war himself, doing such an action in a magnitude unlike any others. Why are you here?

-Amadeus: To prevent Topaz from robbing us all.

-USMC Major: Why did you try to kill Norican in the first place? And what's Topaz going to rob? The IRS. Besides, the G.U.N is the part of the USMC in the first place. They can't just turn our backs and rob us.

Amadeus: You don't understand! Topaz was a part of a famous thief band: The Endless Striders.

-USMC Major: She exterminated them long ago. Did fall and bump your head?

Amadeus: No... Its true.

USMC Major: So the afternoon of the assassination. This very poison here was to frame Topaz?

-Amadeus: Yes...

USMC Major: Well, it isn't. But what's in this poison?

(Then, an doctor shows up)

Doctor: The test results just came in. The recipe for the poison is: Yellow Dengue disease and Irradiated earth.

-USMC Major: What? Irradiated earth? What did that come from?

Doctor: Chernobyl..

USMC Major: Its official! Amadeus will be detained-

(Then. An explosion occurs from the outside)

USMC Private: Sir! We have an unknown assailant at large here.

(Power cuts off)

USMC Major: What the-

(The assailant bursts in with an M36 IAR, armed with an thermal scope. Killing 2 of them, except Amadeus. The person revealed herself as Krystal, in an Proto generation Sneaking suit)

Krystal: There you are!

-Amadeus: Well, thanks for that too.

(Distance shouting)

USMC Private: Where's the Major?

USMC Private #2: In the Interrogation room with Amadeus.

(They checked the room, the Major was found dead. But no sign of Amadeus)

USMC Private: Shit! They've vanished. (Calls a nearby sargent) Sargent, we lost them

-USMC Sargent: Gravitvus 7-6. HVT location is unknown at the moment, regroup at the gate.

-USMC Private: Yes sir.

(Outside at the gate)

USMC Sargent: Anything you've found so far?

-USMC Private: Nothing so far but this poison that Amadeus used at the President.

-USMC Sargent: Well, we're taking these weapon somewhere else. I need you two to guard this APC while we're patching up the base.

-USMC Private: Alright. Sarg.

(They got onto the APC. But in shock, Krystal and Amadeus was in the APC's weapon crates. They escaped unharmed. The News fills up upon the attack)

* * *

(July 1, 2011)

(Dallas - Resident area)

_News Reporter: This just in: An unknown assailant breaks out Amadeus in Fort Falkran. 5 people was reported dead, including the Major in command of the base. Full investigation is unknown at the moment. We may inform you more about this if we get updates._

Tails: Huh? He got out!

-Knuckles: Well, nothing new right now. We need to hope for the best.

-Sonic: Agreed..

* * *

(10 years later)

(July 4, 2021)

(After Tails graduates, after the celebration party. He stops by to watch the Independance Day Super Bowl 2021)

Sonic: Jeez. Dolphins getting beaten 2-23 by the Warriors.

-Blaze: Crap, hold on. Going to bathroom to change right now.

(Upstairs)

Blaze: Shit. Who can pay these guys to do so badly right now. Not like the last 3 years.

(Tap!)

Blaze: Huh? Guess its my-

(Then. Someone emerges from the shower, a Marine with an optic cloaking field, pinning Blaze to the wall)

Blaze (Surprised): Who the hell are you? (Gets hit with an tranq dart, falls asleep)

(The Marine's Spec-ops name is Ghosts

?: First target down, moving to next-

(Then, Maine grabs him by the head. Making him lose control)

?: What the? Get the hell off of me!

(Someone else emerges from the bedroom window)

?: Hold on! (Shoots)

-Maine: (Gets hit with tranq dart) Ugh.. (Falls asleep)

?: Jeez, what an fighter

-?: Dang. Can we make our surprise leap now Garrison?

Garrison: Ok, the rest breach and capture the targets

(The two agree, two more marines breached the house)

Amy Rose: Holy Shit! What are you doing? (Gets hit with an tranq darts, falls asleep)

(The rest got hit with tranq darts, and falls asleep. The Ghosts carry the sleeping civilians to place unknown to them)

* * *

(Will they ever realise what is going on?)

Find out next time on Ghost Recon: The Nexus..


	2. The Isles of Strife

(July 5, 2021)

(Somewhere in Florida, where the civilians are being transported. Tails didn't knew what was happening because he was asleep along with the rest. They finally stopped, dragged them out. After hours of sleeping, they finally woke up. And Ghosts dragged them into a interrogation room)

Tails (Tired): Huh? What's going on?

?: We're explain later. I'm John Price. And you're the son of Amadeus, right?

-Tails: Yes... And you're from the SAS too?

Blaze: Also. What is this? What type of soldiers are you?!

Capt. Price: The Ghosts. The next generation of the USMC, and soon. Everywhere else. There's a job for you guys to pull off, and it's big.

-Tails: What a swell time to ruin my graduation party. Why am i here? And what do you want from me and us?

Capt. Price: Tracking Amadeus down, but we can't find him. Do you know his friends too?

-Tails: I've met them in 2009 in the WWII memorial at Washington once. Why?

Capt. Price: Also. Do you know Makarov?

**(A/N: Mentions of MW2-MW3 is making cameo appearance in this)**

Knuckles: The one who played Russia to attack America.

Capt. Price: Of course, some of his friends sided with Amadeus during days following up the failed assassination. They've left a ton of leads after 2011. After weeks of investigations, the creator of the poison is Nazar Rikalov. He has major drug running crew down in the Bahamas, and Amadeus's PMC comes there to review the operations there, but just then. We heard a word that an upcoming attack on the Prime Minister is happening in 4 days.

-Amy Rose: July 9.. That's the day when the Bahamas founded independence.

Capt. Price: And the attack is being supported by his PMC too. Wait...

Blaze: What?

-Capt. Price: You guys aren't bloody trained yet. What can we do about that?

(Someone speaks out)

Jaeger: Digital Military Reality training program. It's the part of the Ghosts training. It could speed it up.

-Blaze: Wait! Maine can't do this, she's only 10.

Capt. Price: Then, she could be distraction while we do all the work.

-Blaze: Price, she will never make it. They're bound to spot and kill her for sure.

Jaeger: That incase, i'll cover her.

-Maine: Thanks mate!

Sonic: We don't have much time, Jaeger. Show us the DMR unit or whatever name is it.

(They walked to the DMR units)

Amy Rose: Digital Reality helmets from the 1997. Lame.

-Tails: We can only find out what's inside.

(They put on the helmets, and ventured inside the DMR system frame. At a time, they took various training modes and after that, assumed roles. They emerge from the DMR systems, 2 days later)

Blaze: (Checks time) What the? We were in there for two days?

-Jaeger: Yep.

-Blaze (Hungry): Ugh... And you didn't feed us while we're in there?

Capt. Price: Never mind that. While you were away, we got ourselves a flight to Nassau.

-Knuckles: Good. But you guys can't bring your weapons on board.

-Capt. Price: I've got a few handlers down there, he's going to take care of the weapons.

(They flew off to Nassau)

* * *

(July 7, 2021)

(Nassau, The Bahamas, Bay Street. 11:20 AM)

(After the Ghosts got off from the airport, they went downtown to inspect any sightings of Nazar or his grunts. Then, they turned to asking civilians for help)

Jaeger: Any signs of a drug runner called Nazar?

Bahamian Civilian (Bahamian Accent): We heard of him before, but i've hadn't seen him. (Walks off)

(Somewhere else)

Knuckles: Any words about Nazar?

Bahamian Policemen: We had his operation busted, 1.2 Million dollars worth of Coke. But no Nazar.

(Knuckles walks away)

Knuckles: Shit. No one knows him.

(Cellphone rings)

Capt. Price (Transmission): Knuckles, you found anything yet?

-Knuckles: A policemen heard of a drug operation gone wrong. But no trace of him.

Capt. Price (Transmission): Meet us at USS. Granada, I've got a plan. (Call ends)

(After the call ends, Knuckles calls everyone to the USS Granada. Price talks about his plan)

Capt. Price: Alright. We've got a trace, saw some local thugs with Amadeus's PMC and Nazar with them. They're planning to crash the Bahamas independence day. (Shows recorder)

Thugs: Jeez, that's some cool-ass weapons you guys got.

PMC Soldier: You will get your share when you complete the job.

-Nazar Rikalov: Are you sure? These are the finest weapons we have. And you giving it to these two-bit gangsters.

-PMC Soldier: Amadeus says we need all the manpower we can get. Even its from two-bit gangster. Besides, they're bored. So lets give them a job to do.

Thug: What job?

-PMC Soldier: Crashing the Bahamian independence day. It's big, and i mean a REALLY big job. So don't screw it up, alright?

Thug: That's cool.

-Nazar Rikalov: Meet us by the cliffside house, J.F.K drive.

(Transmission ends)

* * *

(Can the Ghosts stop the attack?)

Find out next time on Ghost Recon: The Nexus.


	3. Race against the Clock

**Note: Don't own Sega or Ubisoft. And Paradise Island and Junkanoo too is getting the cameo treatment.**

**2nd Note: I live in the bahamas.**

* * *

(July 7, 2021)

(Nassau, The Bahamas, J.F.K Drive. 6:30PM)

Thug (Bahamian Accent): Man, where's his house? Boy can't start a raid if we can't find his house.

Thug #2 (Bahamian Accent): (Checks Smartphone) His house is lemon yellow. Other side of the lake.

(After they've reached his house. Nazar's men is planning to destroy the hotel, using C4 mixed with some Combustive material from hydrogen and old, flammable parts from aircraft parts. After perfecting the bomb, they reviewed the plan)

Nazar Rikalov: Here's the plan, we arm the bathroom with some C4. Its not a regular one, its combustive. Meaning it can burst into flames, and destroying the tower. But there's a problem, a squad of the Ghosts. The spec-ops team of the USMC is asking anyone on the streets for me. I've made a name around here as you can see.

Thug (Bahamian Accent): Anything we can do?

Nazar Rikalov: Distraction, i've tracked them to Paradise island. They're still scanning civilians for me. You can use these "Junkanoo" and drums.

Thug (Jamaican Accent): Nice mon. That's some real planning.

(They went on with the plan)

* * *

(Nassau, The Bahamas - Paradise Island. 7:12PM)

(The Ghosts were investigating several strange calls around the resort. It was detected around the village and jumped to almost everywhere near the resort. Whatever this is, they need to find the source fast)

Blaze: Soverngrad 2-4, detecting another call. Inside the hotel.

Capt. Price: Move on to the source, i've got a feeling that Rikalov is planning something, but lets find out ourselves.

(Somewhere in the village, Maine spots Rikalov at last)

Nazar Rikalov (Russian Language): Is all the explosives armed?

PMC Soldier (Transmission): Left side of the hotel's bathrooms is armed, working on the next one.

Nazar Rikalov: Better hurry, the Ghosts is nearby and they've already starting to notice us.

Thug: Why aren't you letting us do a part of the job. That's why you recruited us.

Nazar Rikalov: Oh, i've forgot. You can play music in the village, the other goes to smash some cars.

Thug #2: Aww...

Maine (Quietly): I've gotta inform Price! (Take photo with the MRT and calls Price)

Capt. Price: Maine, what's going on?

Maine: I've spotted the Russie with some bullies. (Shows Pictures)

Capt. Price: Well, we got him. Anything else?

Maine: He's also planning to turn the resort into cinders too!

Capt. Price: Bloody hell, good work. I'll contact the others.

(Price tells the others to find Rikalov and the explosives fast, later in the diner room)

* * *

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): Where's the explosives?!

Capt. Price: Its down the stairs into the table area.

(Amy goes down to dispose of the C4, armed to the aqua glass. When she hits the table area. The C4 goes off and floods the floor below, Amy was found, knocked out. They don't have much time left before another bomb blows up)

Jaeger: Damn! I'll get her, you just defuse the rest of the bombs.

(4 PMC Soldiers appear)

PMC Soldier (Russian Language): Here they are, engaging! (Opens fire)

Vikron: That could be delayed, we need to push up!

(They battled, but they're outnumbered 4 to 9. The Soldiers fall back, Jaeger returns with Amy)

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): Ugh... I'm okay, but. Where's the other ones?

Capt. Price: From the looks of it, they armed the bombs in the bathrooms. We got an Estimation of 8 minutes before a bomb goes off.

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): Shit, i've lost my bomb disposal equipment in the blast.

Tails: Got a spare bomb disposal equipment with me.

Jaeger: What are we waiting for? There's no time to lose!

Capt. Price: Detected another one in the casino area, dance floor.

* * *

(While the Ghosts try to save the hotel, the news team arrives because of the first C4 went off and the Defence and Police force arrive)

News Reporter: We're on the resort, as possible terrorists or gun-for-hires are destroying the towers. While the Bahamas Police Force and Defence Force is trying to keep the suspects at bay. All access to the island is locked down at the mean time. The Defence force are deciding to whatever enter the towers to stop the threat. But we're unsure at the time here.

(Will the Ghost disable all the bombs?)

Find out next time on Ghost Recon: The Nexus.

* * *

**Notice the new writing format? Wanted to change it. R&R**


	4. New Dangers Upon Paradise

**Here we are again. I've watched Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. Liked it, it inspires me to continue with this. R&R**

* * *

(Somewhere in the hotel, the Ghosts scramble to disarm all the bombs. But they discover one surprise Nazar had left for them)

* * *

(Dance Floor)

(Jaeger and Tails reaches the room. Then cleaning out the room first in order to find the bomb)

Jaeger: Damn, where is it? Don't have much time left here.

(Thinking smart, looking under the floor mats and checking under the tables and in rooms. 50 seconds in, they find the bomb in a restroom)

Jaeger: Hah! Not too smart now.

(He carefully handles the red and blue wires, then successfully disabling it afterwards. Price checks in)

Capt. Price (Transmission): Jaeger, is the bomb in the dance floor disarmed?

Jaeger: Yes sir, moving onto-

(A explosion breaks out in the hotel)

Jaeger: The hell? One blew up early?!

Tails: Wait... Got it! If one bomb was to be disarmed, another one blows up afterwards.  
Capt. Price: So we can't save the entire building. Hold on, another C4 charge is located in the 10th floor. Get to it, the rest. Find Nazar.  
(The two went up, the rest of the group had to find Nazar fast, before he gets away)

* * *

(Outside the building)

(Dozens of people watch as the flames, burning up 12 years of hard work put into the hotel. Nazar had already went too far and the Defence Force decides to end it, before it was too late)

(The Ghosts heard of transmissions within the condo area, near the bridge. They were sent there to investigate. Could it be Nazar?)

Sonic: This is the source, but no one's here.

(Then, seeing two boats, two Jeeps and a Helicopter pulling up and landing to the ramp, 15 Thugs and 9 Drug Runners were present in the meeting. Using his MRT to mark the suspects. He sees his old friends, Jet, Wave and Storm. And the player, Nazar himself)

Nazar Rikalov: Is the bombs still proving effective?

Jet: Of course. I did a few tweaks to it.

Nazar Rikalov: What tweaks?

Jet: Whenever a bomb is disarmed, another one explodes afterwards.

Nazar Rikalov: Idiot. We're looking to do the most damage, not destroy the building the entire structure.

Wave: Why is that?

Nazar Rikalov: Because, they can trace the materials back to you. And even us.

Storm: We endure far worse things in prison than you. In fact, you never gone to one before.

Nazar Rikalov: I've been to one. And its worse than the local jailhouse, and you do NOT want be in part of it.

(Things switches back to Sonic)

Sonic: DAMN!

Capt. Price: Knuckles, stay here and provide overwatch. I'll move to the shed for an ambush point behind the jeeps

(Knuckles grabs the MK-11 Sniper Rifle)

Sonic: HELL NO! I didn't join up for this to kill my friends for what? Protocall?

Capt. Price: If they were local drug runners, we can capture them. But now, they've sided with a major problem at hand. We have no choice, if we don't stop him now. 12 years of history in the building will be destroyed. And the Bahamas will be finished. Understand?

Blaze: ENOUGH OF THIS! We can't be animals, bitching over one thing that can screw everything up. We have a job to do, and are we going to carry it out?! Or not!

Sonic: Fine... Capt. Prick.

(Price ignores Sonic's last quote)

Capt. Price: Green Lotus, head down to the car 15 meters from the jeeps. And take this (Throws XM29 and M416)

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): Yes sir. (Grabs XM29 Air-Burst launcher and M416)

Capt. Price: Sonic. Watch my back. Alright. (Engages Optic cloaking device)

(Price begins the countdown to shoot)

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

(Knuckles aimed at a thug refilling his jeep with a jerry can. With his perfect aiming. He hits the can, and ignites the fuel from the can and the jeep. And exploding on contact, killing 5 of the thugs)

(He aims at another one. Nearby a boat fuel post, yet again. Killing 4 more and 3 drug runners. That leaves 6 thugs and six drug runners)

(That's when Amy comes in. She fires her silenced M37 IAR and kills 3 more thugs and 5 runners)

(All that leaves is Jet, Wave, Storm and Nazar)

Nazar Rikalov: Damn marines... You always have to act like cowboys, and stooping low to cause all of this havok you brought upon yourselves. (Boards helicopter)

Jet: WAIT! I thought we were in this together!

Nazar Rikalov: Not with a bunch of clueless thugs that can get me into more trouble!

(Helicopter flies away)

Wave: Screw him! We're getting out of here! (Jumps into boat)

Storm: Me too! (Jumps into boat)

Jet: Wait! Nazar armed the-

(When they triggered the engine, suddenly. The two boats exploded, knocking Wave and Storm into the water. They were assumed dead)

Jet: No... I knew that this was going too far. He's going to pay for this...

Capt. Price: You're under arrest! Drop your weapon and don't move.

Jet: Good luck with that, Idiots! (Throws flashbang)

(He runs to the second jeep and attempts to start the jeep)

(Flashbang effect fades. They tried to stop the jeep, but starts up and drives away)

Sonic: Crap! What can we do now?!

Capt. Price: Use some of the cars here. We don't have much time.

(They grabbed the SUV, 8 ft from them and chased Jet)

* * *

(Nassau - Downtown)

(Somewhere in Downtown Nassau)

Defence Force Officer: Did you see that helicopter that passed through here?

Bahamian Civilian: I did. It came out through the island.

Defence Force Officer: Weird. I thought no one was to be on the island, until the bomb threat is over.

(He sees the two vehicles passing by fast. You know those two vehicles are the Ghosts and the other, Jet)

* * *

(Car Chase)

Capt. Price: Why isn't he giving up yet? He's outgunned

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): And outnumbered too.

(On the jeep)

Jet: I can't believe this shit... Nazar played us all.

(Two police cars appeared)

Police Officer: Pull over now!

(They persisted to continue)

Police Officer: Requesting road block.

Call Receiver (Transmission): Setting up one in 3 miles on the same street.

Police Officer: Ok.

(But then, the SUV got close enough to ram the jeep)

(It finally rams into the jeep, flying into a nearby shop)

* * *

(Jet was knocked out from the impact. Price pulls him out)

Capt. Price: Got him, wait...

(Contacts Tails and Jaeger)

Capt. Price: Wyvern 3-6, are the bombs disarmed yet?

Tails (Transmission): Yes 3-5. Found the command console that controlled the bombs, and deactivated it. You got Nazar yet?

Capt. Price: Got away, but we've caught one of the bomb handlers.

(Police Officers arrive)

Police Officer: Are you a Marine Spec-Ops member?

Green Lotus (Amy Rose): Yes.

Police Officer: We're placing you under arrest for Involving in a bomb situation without permission of the Prime Minister.

Knuckles: This can wait later. Right now, we need to track Nazar.

Police Officer: You are going to, right after the talk with the Prime Minister.

(They had no choice, but to turn themselves in)

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Garrison came over to the Prime Minister's house. Right after receiving a message about last night's arrest)

Prime Minister: Now, why do you have a Marine Spec-Ops team here?

Garrison: Because of this country contained Nazar and his crew. Working with Amadeus, the former hero of the Gulf war.

Prime Minister: I knew his crew. But he isn't insane to side with him. Amadeus is very picky with his allies. But, why are you doing things out of my permission?

Garrison: Prime Command authorised us to capture him, since he was a friend to Vladmir Makarov, the one who played the Spetsnaz in order to attack the US. And siding with Amadeus makes him a larger threat to Homeland Security. We didn't inform you about this, and we apologize for the rude entry.

Prime Minister: I accept it. And thanks for saving the hotel.

(Two more guards show up, carrying Tails and Jaeger)

Guard: Here's the other ones, trying to defuse the bombs.

Prime Minister: Ok, back to my quote. You know that this country is in danger of losing all of its tourism economics.

Capt. Price: No.. I've hadn't checked this part of the world.

Garrison: Me too.

Prime Minister: Because of this... Back in 2017, Nazar faked some of the news about me being a corrupt leader. He leaked false pictures on the news of foreigners being gunned down by the Defence Force, then soon after a month of false pictures on the news. They retaliated against each other. With riots, gunfights. Soon after, each crew acquired the Black Market services. It turns into Separatist and Loyalist situation. Pro-Bahamians against the Loyalists, Defence Force. With each year becoming more deadly than the last, Homeland Security had no choice, but to restrict days for tourist to stay, curfews ruining hotels, restaurants and hand crafted items were checked to see if there's any poison or a bomb. These years were all but disaster for the Bahamas. Now, i'm glad that this country still has a chance of restoring paradise.

Garrison: Thanks. We'll try hard to find any clues leading up to the assault. Keep us informed.

(They were dismissed)

(Could the Ghosts stop Nazar and save the Bahamas?)

Find out next time on Ghost Recon: Battle On the High Seas.

* * *

**To all viewers out there, going in to the bahamas and or Bahamian views. My words concern about the Bahamas's Boarder Security (TBH, its just a bunch of water) Are too lax and need to pick up the pace. Or this happens. Not hating Bahamians for this, just a warning though. **


	5. Ghost Runners

5th Episode is up. Story is picking up. You know that the Ghosts are not the only squad. There's others too.  
For users using this format. This is inspired from Ghost Recon: Future Soldier.  
(A/N: Aysa is from WoW: Mists of Pandaria, just using cameos)

* * *

(July 8, 2021. 2:35PM)

(USS. Northwind, Briefing room. 25 miles from Cancun)

(Weather: Mostly Cloudy with Building Storms)

(Mission Briefing: A word that a WMD is on-route to the Bahamas. From Venezuela to Mexico, and soon. The Bahamas. The NSA and CIA identified the buyer as a kingpin, planning to sell it to Nazar, but no seller. He was planning to do the most damage between the Bahamas and the US. A squad of 4 were sent to identify the buyer and and the seller. And intercept and acquire the bomb before it gets to the Bahamas)

* * *

(Ghosts)

2nd Lt. Aysa Cloudsinger (Azure Viper) (In command)

Master Sargent. James Velkren (Vorpal)

Sargent. Ryan Aykes (Devastator)

Corporal. Ian Rlilan (Hunter)

(Enemies: Drug Cartels, Kingpin and some of Amadeus's PMC)

* * *

Azure Viper (Aysa Cloudsinger): Alright, I've heard a word that a WMD went through several borders, all the way to Mexico. But then, I've heard of one of the Drug Cartels saying that the kingpin is planning to sell it to Nazar, in the Bahamas. The situation in the Bahamas is highly unstable and with this device, could critically damage the bonds between the US and the Bahamas. So we need to intercept and acquire the device.

Hunter: But where's the thing?

Azure Viper: Cancun. The device is being handled by some seller in with Amadeus.

Devastator: A kingpin attempting to buy off of someone from his PMC, so he can sell it to Nazar. Couldn't he use it on America?

Vorpal: Not now, they can move it at any moment.

(They checked the armory)

**A/N: Inspired from Ghost Recon: Future Soldier**

Azure Viper: Since we're dealing with a drug cartels, which is lower level. But they have the PMC support among with them. And this could be heavy, and some of the buildings have low lighted interiors. Recommend a ACR, MP5K, MSR-22 and the MTAR-45 with a NVR scope at medium and long ranges and with a shogun or a PDW in close ranges. And the Strider drone that can stick to walls and with easy access with the MRT, use photo capture when using it to identify the buyer and the seller.

(After finishing, they set off)

* * *

(Cancun, Rooftops, Southern District. 3:20PM)

(James and Ian took the rooftops to maintain low profile. Aysa and Ryan had to avoid contact with any civilians on the streets below, at last. They reached them)

Hunter: Where were you?

Azure Viper: Well, not taking the rooftops to avoid snipers.

Vorpal: What snipers?

Azure Viper: Hadn't you heard the transmissions? They're doing this to avoid alerting the local police from finding them.

Hunter: Sounds like this is the job for the Hunter myself.

Azure Viper: Ok. I've marked the building on your MRT. It has four floors, containing 4 snipers. 700 meters away.

(He moves on ahead. When he reached the vantage point, his first target was the sniper on the 2nd floor. He aims, and manages to hit him in the head, killing him instantly)

(His second target, on the roof. He fires two bullets, the first one was on the leg, and the second. The head)

(The third one was on the right side of the second floor, he aims and scores the hit on the lungs. Resulting in a instant death blow)

(The fourth and last one was on the 3rd floor, facing towards the vantage point. He fires, and hits the target in the neck)

* * *

(With all snipers down. Ian and the others moved towards the building. They had to cross the streets below them to get to the target building, but they were lucky to have the optic cloaking module installed, passing all civilians that stood in their way. When they reached the back door of the building, something else happens)

(Inside the building)

Devastator: This door leads to the meeting room, right?

Vorpal: Yep, time to make use of this thing. (Deploys Strider Drone)

(It flies to a vent that leads to the meeting room, and turns on the audio translator.

Drug Cartel Member (Spanish Language): Is this "Dimitri" going to arrive soon?

Kingpin (Spanish Language): To be honest, i don't feel right about carrying this bomb around. If the FBI can track me, my cartel days are over.

(Aysa and Ian was on the skylight above when Dimitri arrived)

Dimitri: Damn these cabs, paying me 65 dollars to drive me 10 miles from the hotel to here.

Kingpin: Don't bitch about that now, i'll need you to deliver this to Nazar in the Bahamas.

Dimitri: I'm open for anything, friend. And i'm his assistant down there. Where's the thing?

Kingpin: On the desk, left of you.

Dimitri: (Grabs WMD inside of a Pressure cooker) Hmm, its inside of a pressure cooker. Why is that?

Kingpin: So they can't see the bomb. Lucky for me, this thing is magnetic for some reason.

Dimitri: It can pass through the sensors without worry, good work.

Kingpin: Better take it fast. I've got a bad feeling about this...

(He takes the WMD. And the Ghosts readies to breach the room)

Azure Viper: Prepare for a breach in..

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

(They breached the room and clearing the room first, hoping to stop Dimitri. But he left, a minute ago)

Azure Viper: (Grabs the Kingpin) Where's Dimitri?!

Kingpin: Gone just a minute ago. Just driving south to the airport. Rojo drive, in a blue sedan.

Azure Viper: (Drops Kingpin) We need to move.. (Uses MRT call receiver) Ghost Hawk, you there?

Ghost Hawk: Yes.. What is it?

Azure Viper: I need you to extract the kingpin here, in the market district.

Ghost Hawk: Confirmed, heading your way now

* * *

(On the street. Dimitri's car was standing on a red light stop, when this happened)

(Phone Rings)

Dimitri: (Picks up Phone) You again? What going on?

Kingpin: Several marine spec-ops breached into the building. They already knew about the WMD, and moving onto you fast.

(Phone call disrupted)

Dimitri: Crap. I need a new vehicle while i still have the chance.

(While Dimitri was stopping by to a school. He sees the Mexican Armed Forces investigating a WMD in the area)

Dimitri: They're already know something's wrong. Lucky for me, a large surprise awaits them.

(His phone was rigged to self-destruct if someone touches it)

Dimitri: Hey! Taxi.

Taxi Driver: Hello, what do you want to go?

Dimitri: Airport, and take this (Hands the driver the Pressure Cooker)

Taxi Driver: (Puts the pressure cooker in the trunk) Going somewhere? (Gets in the car)

Dimitri: (Gets in the car) Bahamas, meeting a friend.

Taxi Driver: Ok.

(The Taxi drives off from the school)

Taxi Driver: You heard of the Armed Forces searching cars for the WMD they're reported today?

Dimitri: Yes. Mexico's crazy antics are really annoying, doesn't make a good day for a tourist. That's for sure. (Laughs)

Taxi Driver: Me too.

(Back at Dimitri's car)

Soldier: That's the car they were looking for?

Soldier #2: It is! Call them.

(Down the street, 6.5 miles from his car)

Azure Viper: (Picks up call) Hello?

Soldier (Transmission): We got Dimitri's car. Abandoned, but his phone still remains. We can't crack the passcode.

Azure Viper: Alright, but stay here.

* * *

(6:15 PM)

(The Ghosts arrive at the HVT's car)

Azure Viper: Alright, lets get to work.

(She beings to hack the passcode, 9/10 it would fail, but luck managed to open the cell phone)

Azure Viper: It worked. Now, lets see...

(The phone triggers the self destruct app)

10

9

8

Vorpal: OH SHIT! GET AWAY!

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

(The car explodes along with several others, causing a chain reaction and destroying 23% of the building)

Ghost Hawk: Azure Viper?! Are you responding? Over?!

Azure Viper (Disoriented): Ugh... I'm okay, but Dimitri's phone is in a million pieces. And we can't get intel on Nazar.

Ghost Hawk: I don't know Dimitri's location. Wait a second, he's on a flight to Nassau, The Bahamas.

Azure Viper: You kidding me, he beat us long before we got to his car.

* * *

(Will Aysa and her squad inform the Prime Minister?)

To be continued..


	6. The Lost Exodius

(1.18 Hours Later)  
(Nassau, The Bahamas - International Airport)

* * *

(Dimitri comes off of the plane, lucky to escape being captors of the Ghosts. With the WMD having a magnetic field, causing the device inside the cooker unreadable from the metal detectors. He successfully reaches the outside, and driving to a hotel to rest for the day)

(The next day, in the fish fry area)

(12:30PM)

(Dimitri meets Nazar at the fish fry area. They finally discuss their plan: Detonate the WMD)

Dimitri: Ok, here's the cooker you asked. (Hands the cooker to the chef)

Chef: Thanks for the cooker.

(Dimitri walks out the door and into the car Nazar was in)

Nazar Rikalov: Is it in there?

Dimitri: Yes, drive to the safe distance to detonate.

(They drove 5.4 miles. Back at the fish fry area)

Chef: Alright, time to use this-

(When the chef opens the lid. He finds the WMD device inside, and then starts counting down)

20

19

18

17

16

15

Bahamian Civilian: RUN! ITS GONNA BLOW!

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

(The bomb explodes, and gas flowed from the demolished building. And then, sounds of sirens and screams came from the west. The gas from the explosion spreaded to the edges of Downtown Nassau. People in large crowds moved east into downtown and inwards into the island. Even the Prime Minister had to vacate to his safe room. Everything was quiet for countless)

* * *

(2:00 PM)

(The Police and Defence Force decides to send the HAZMAT unit to clean up the polluted air and soil around downtown)

HAZMAT Officer: Jeez. This is one BIG accident, all caused by a cooker?

(Then, he finds a piece of the WMD, intact)

HAZMAT Officer: What is this?

(He looks over the piece)

HAZMAT Officer: Hmm... (Takes piece)

(He brings the piece back to an Investigation vehicle)

* * *

(3:35 PM)

(Investigation Vehicle)

Investigator: (Sees WMD piece) What is this?

HAZMAT Officer: I don't know, but it was from the building remains. I'll put it on the disinfecting unit.

(The Investigator sees 2 more pieces brought from the Officers)

Investigator: Two more of those pieces? And this isn't no normal accident, its a bombing.

HAZMAT Officer: We don't know yet. And this piece tells the label was from Venezuela.

Investigator: There's no way a pressure cooker can cause a disaster at this size. Unless...

(And then, a car parks on side of the road. Someone comes out of the car)

Investigator: Who are you? And this area is sealed-

CIA Agent: We're the CIA.

Investigator: What are you doing here?

CIA Agent: Trying to find the clues of this bombing. And those pieces are from a WMD.

Investigator: This isn't a WMD, its a pressure cooker.

CIA Agent: (Shows the rest of the pieces of the WMD): Don't believe me? Lets run an material test to see if it is.

(They scanned the pieces, and realised it was from the WMD)

* * *

( For the rest of the day, HAZMAT units cleans up the polluted air, and the CIA is investigating what ever this bomb came from, and the NSA is tracking any calls in the fish fry area before the bomb went off. Then the news in america informs the citizens)

(Washington - Pentagon)

_News Reporter: This is the 6 a'clock breaking news: The Bahamas under attack again as a suspecting bomb exploded in the fish fry area, three hours ago, killing 67 people within the blast radius as the bomb had a deadly gas that spreaded up to downtown. Every restaurant and shops were closed right after the blast. Now the Defence Force, CIA and NSA are tracing any signs of activity leading up to the bombing. A Pentagon member has a few words to say about the Bahamas. _

_Pentagon Official: The Separatist/Loyalist problem is out of control in the Bahamas, leaving the tourism economics unstable and a threat to american citizens in the country. Homeland Security's response is to cut the staying days in half and airport customs are to be sure to triple check anyone coming from the Bahamas. Hold on, Topaz has something to say about this._

_Topaz: Well. Since the bombing, we would like to send out the G.U.N to control any Separatist activity across the seas of the Bahamas. We may try to do our best to reduce civilian deaths across the Bahamas. _

_News Reporter: Will the Prime Minister ever accept G.U.N's assistance? Follow the news highlight on the story._

(Back on the USS. Granada)

(While the news was scrolling. The Ghosts were watching the story)

Capt. Price: Another day, another attack goes off. Why didn't we go there earlier?

Sonic: We were at the mall, didn't knew what was going on, and downtown was deserted.

(While on the port side. They see the ship, where Aysa and her squad was stationed)

Blaze: Who are those? Another of the Ghosts squad?

Tails: Hmm? It is.

(They went down there)

Capt. Price: You're one of us?

Azure Viper: Yep, wait.. You're a SAS.

Capt. Price: Just moved. And you're Chinese Spec-Ops, right?

Azure Viper: Me too. Down to business, we got a word that a WMD detonated on this island.

Capt. Price: Just found out, why?

Azure Viper: Because. We were intercepting one of those in Mexico, before it got here.

Capt. Price: So... That's the one you guys were sent to intercept. Now, its killed 67 people so far.

Azure Viper: Yes, and now we're sent here to capture the seller, Dimitri and Nazar.

Sonic: We're on the same track as well.

* * *

(With new faces to the Bahamas, will they capture Nazar and Dimitri before the Bahamas is all but lost?)

Find out next time..


	7. City of Mirrors

(Somewhere in Dubai)

(Another problem settles in United Arab Emirates as the Rebels and the Loyalists battle or defend for the Oil reserves. The Pro Arabians against the Loyalist: Armed and Special Forces of the Emirates)

(And then, the USMC decided to side with the government, and to find out what's been going on in the situation down there)

* * *

(7:00 PM)

(Skies: Clear and windy, Storm coming from the east, 60 miles away)

(Allies: USMC and Armed Forces of the Emirates)

Capt. Velina Rose (in command) (A/N: Sister of Amy Rose, 34 years old and with dark blue hair)

2nd Lt. Alexander Varion

Master Sgt. Jarod Wilson

Corporal. Sorican Gilvan

Lance Corporal. Valtrek Russell

(Enemies: Pro Arabians and rebels around the city)

* * *

(Mission Briefing from Command: 5 UN Officials being held in a Hotel in the metropolis area of Dubai. 6 squads has been sent to insert and extract the targets before the thunderstorm hits, which is in the hour. Your entry will be by LAV, and the exiting by Blackhawk. And the city has taken a heavy pounding over the last 72 Hours since the uprising began, and any risk of civilian deaths has lowered slightly, but be on alert for any civilian crossing the roads or in building. The rebels will be coming at any direction if possible. The Armed Forces will assist you at some points, but after that. You're on your own)

(Armory Suggestions from Command: Since they have more firepower than the Pro Bahamians, arm yourselves with M16A4 with the ACOG scope and the Grenade launcher with that and a AA18 automatic shotgun, and with the FIM Stinger Launcher or a FGM Javelin against armored units or aerial units. And the IR flares to mark your support Harrier to suppress an area of enemies)

(The Mission Begins..)

* * *

(Inside of the LAV)

Master Sgt. Jarod: Man, is this really slow. We got a time limit here.

2nd Lt. Alexander: I wouldn't mind this drive, it could look nice out there.

Lance Corporal. Valtrek: Until something goes wrong

LAV Driver: There's a awful amount of cars stacked on the roads.

(The LAV stops)

Lance Corporal. Valtrek: Why the hell we're stopping?

LAV Driver: I dunno, but i'll just wait this out.

Capt. Velina: Unless...

(Someone from the outside shouts for her name)

USMC Major: Velina! We got new objectives at hand.

Capt. Velina: Alrighty then, get moving. The Major has some new objectives.

(They moved outside of the LAV)

USMC Major: Ok, our radar view has been scrambled by the storm nearby. But the limo driver of the UN officials is still in the area, and we're gonna need him for directing us into the safe house. On the next block. Up the road.

Capt. Velina: I'll send my squad down there. Can you cover us on the way down?

USMC Major: Of course, but do it fast.

(They moved towards the limo driver's location)

(Inside the building)

Capt. Velina: Do you hear that?

(In a room)

Rebel (Arabian Language): Why are we still keeping him here?

Rebel Leader (Arabic Language): Because we're stuck without a car, and the storm will impede the vision on the road. Its best that if we wait it out.

Rebel #2 (Arabic Language): Alright. Do you have intel on the officials?

Limo Driver (Arabic Language): I'm just a driver for them, not the official member of the UN.

Rebel Leader (Arabic Language): This is stupid, he's not the part of the UN? Kill him.

Capt. Velina: Alright, breach and clear.

(She opens the door, slow enough in order to avoid detection and throws a flashbang into the room)

(They cleared the room, and began talking to the driver)

Capt. Velina: You're the driver?

Limo Driver: Of course, you're the marines?

Capt. Velina: Yes, and we need you to find the officials. Where are they now?

Limo Driver: In a hotel, 2.8 miles from here. Wait, couldn't you track their current location?

Capt. Velina: No time for that, we need to move.

(They moved outside)

Marine: Get his ass in here.

(They put him into the Military Hummer H3)

Capt. Velina: (Gets in Hummer) C'mon guys, we only got 55 minutes left. As for me, i'll take a nap (Falls asleep)

Corporal. Sorican: I'll wake you if i see trouble

(They drove off)

* * *

(Dubai Metropolis Highway. 7:30 PM)

(Velina's squad was assigned to guard the driver, the only one who knows the Officials. He's the one guiding the convoy to its destination)

Marine: So, who's the weather guy.

Corporal. Sorican: I'm the one.

Marine: What's the forecast of that storm? Can our choppers fly?

Corporal. Sorican: Near tropical storm conditions, 40 MPH wind speeds and heavy amounts of rainfall. 40% chance of our choppers making it out of there.

Marine: Well, crap.. Does the driver know the location?

2nd Lt. James: Inside one of the tallest hotels in the city.

(Hummer stops)

Capt. Velina: (Wakes up) The hell? What's going on?

Marine: Damn. Enemy armor and infantry, 2 T-90's, 4 BMPs and 20 troopers, 500 yards ahead.

Capt. Velina: (Smirks) Heh.. Time to make use to these glow-sticks.

(She throws a flare, knowing that distance was impossible for the flares to be close to them)

(Radio from the harrier)

Harrier Pilot (Transmission): Varia 5-7, we got your signal. Beginning strike run.

(The Harrier throws rockets and hails of bullets upon the rebels, destroying the entire roadblock and also causing the highway to collapse onto the canal below)

Capt. Velina: (Talking to harrier) Oh great, the shortcut is now useless.

Harrier Pilot (Transmission): Sorry. Hold on, i'm finding another route.

(Silence, gunfire in the distance)

Harrier Pilot (Transmission): There's another route that takes you to the resident district, the exit next to you.

Capt. Velina: How long is it going to take?

Harrier Pilot (Transmission): 10 minutes.

Capt. Velina: Bullshit...

(They turned around, and headed off into the residential district, where the UN Officials are being held)

* * *

(7:40 PM)

(Dubai Hotel)

(The truck stops in the alley, facing the target building)

(The winds were getting stronger as the storm nears the city)

Marine: There it is!

2nd Lt. James: But we can't walk to the front door. There's got to be a back door.

Limo Driver: The loading area is located in the 2nd parking lot. There should be little security.

(They snuck by several enemies, just to get into the back)

(7:43 PM)

Corporal. Sorican: No one's guarding the area? This can't be right.

(He throws a rock into the hallway. Weird enough, the rock explodes)

Lance Corporal. Veltrek: What the? Are there mines in this corridor?

2nd Lt. James: Appears so, but there's got to command system around here.

(Searching for the command system. Veltrek finds the device, a computer inside the security gate overwatch. And disables it)

Capt. Velina: Well done.

(Radio from Command)

Command: You only have 15 minutes to extract the officials. Get it done, Varia 5-7. (Transmission ends)

(They had no time to wait, or risk being stuck for the night)

* * *

(7:50 PM)

(Using the elevator, they reached the second to top floor. Where the captives are being held in the conference room. The clock was ticking away as the storm approaches)

(When they reached the door. Velina looked in the keyhole to see what's going on)

?: These damned fools won't let us have the code. And i can't stay here any longer, these rebels are testing my patience.

Rebel Leader: Let us have more time, we're trying

?: You know what? This isn't even worth the trouble of coming over here. You're on your own.

(Outside of the room, two units surrounded the two doors leading to the room)

Capt. Velina: Breach and clear, watch the hostages.

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

(They knocked down the doors, sweeping clear of any targets. Except the Officials)

Capt. Velina (Contacting Command): Command, this is Varia 5-7. We got the captives.

Command (Transmission): Good job, the Blackhawk is currently flying towards your position. ETA 1 minute. (Transmission ends)

(When they reached the rooftop. All they can see was a wall of rain from the east and feeling the strong head winds. And then, the chopper arrives)

Blackhawk Pilot: Varia 5-7, prepare to board. (Chopper lands)

(The squad boards the heli, the rest were to stay behind to gather any clues to the revolution)

Blackhawk Pilot: This is command, all officials are here and accounted for.

Command: Mission Complete, we're finding a way on how this these rebels having a reason for keeping the Officials locked up. Now, we're returning home.

(With tactical planning, has led them to victory)

To be continued...


	8. The Song of Truth

(9:30 PM)

(Back at the hotel. The remaining squad searches for clues, and the mysterious person talking to the rebels. Until this happened)

Marine: Who's this?

(He flips him over, and sees the V.S.C tag on his shoulder, the PMC belonged to Amadeus Prower)

Marine: Holy crap, its Amadeus's PMC.

Marine #2: What? (Looks at the body) Are you sure?

Marine: Its the tag, dude. We gotta inform Command. (Take out phone and snaps a picture)

Marine #2: Ok.

(Somewhere in the Persian Gulf Sea)

(Inside the carrier, Velina and her squad returns with the officials)

Commander: Nice job. They're shaken, but still alive.

Capt. Velina: All in a day's work, Commander. But when i was at the hotel, i've overheard a conversation saying that they need a code from the UN Officials.

Commander: What code?

Capt. Velina: Exactly. We're stuck in the dark until we can sort this out.

UN Official: The codes to the G.U.N's secret experimental E.M.P arsenal.

Commander: What?

UN Official: Amadeus's PMC preparing themselves against the G.U.N, but their motives are unknown at the moment. But then, we heard of the uprising in Emirates and stepped in to help. And that's when we're captives of the rebels.

Commander: Whatever Amadeus is doing, we're gonna try our best to decode his motives. If he is going to use those weapons without taking the tags off, he's going to frame Topaz.

(Could Amadeus's goal is to put a stain on Topaz's name?)

Find out next time..

* * *

**(Short Chapter)**


	9. The Devastation

(Somewhere in the Bahamas, 6 miles from Nassau's north coast)

(July 25, 2021. 4:10 PM)

(A mysterious ship was sailing by the coast of Nassau, looking like a regular vessel)

(The NSA satellite was looking over the sea when they saw the vessel)

NSA Agent: We got a unknown vessel, sailing 9 miles by the coast of Nassau. Military type, 790,000 tons max.

NSA Agent #2: Identify the ship.

(Its call sign was named: Desert Knights, the Iran terror-cell. But what is their purpose of passing through here?)

NSA Director: We got a problem, the Desert Knights have the command over this ship. It can pose a threat for the US and Bahamas.

NSA Agent: What's the payload?

NSA Agent #3: 10,450 firearms, 40 T-90's, 90 light trucks, 5 missile trucks and 34,000 gallons of oil on board.

NSA Director: What's its destination?

NSA Agent: Freeport.

NSA Agent #4: Do we have anyone down there?

NSA Agent #5: The Ghosts' twin squads, they could be of help.

(They tried to inform them)

(Downtown Nassau. 4:30 PM)

(While Sonic and the rest was shopping, and Aysa and Jet was on the ship. After the hotel bombing, they recruited him because he can guide them to Nazar and Dimitri)

(While playing chess)

Jet: So... This is why chess is so boring. Can't anyone win this game?

Azure Viper: You could, just be patient.

Jet: Oh well, lets just-

(His sentence was cut short when Garrison entered)

Garrison: Heads up. We got a word that a ship, belonged to a terror cell is on-route to Freeport. The vessel has the sufficient firepower to knock over the entire island from this point.

Azure Viper: How much?

Garrison: 10,000 firearms, 50 T-90's, 90 light trucks, 5 missile trucks and 34,000 gallons of oil

Jet: God damn...

Garrison: Of course, Jet. They're from a terror cell.

Jet: Knew that, but its basically overkill for a country this small.

Azure Viper: Well. But where's your squad, or mine's?

Garrison: Sonic and his friends went shopping, while your squad is tracking down any activities from Nazar's drug operations. But Price is unoccupied.

Capt. Price: Well, back into the frying pan...

* * *

(Mission: A shipment of weapons on-route to Freeport, the reason is unknown. But can pose a serious threat to Homeland Security. Your job is to stop the ship in its tracks. But don't destroy it, or risk severe environmental damages between the US and the Caribbean sea)

(Squad)

Capt. John Price

2nd Lt. Aysa "Azure Viper" Cloudsinger

Pvt. Jet

(Weapon Choice from Aysa: Since we're avoiding an environmental disaster, take a MP5K and a tranq M9 (A/N: Tranq M9 is inspired from Metal Gear Solid). And use the MRT to gain access to the ship's navigation systems.

* * *

(8 miles from Nassau)

(5:20 PM)

(Weather: Scattered Clouds, Rainy in between

(The ship had already gained 2 more miles off the coast. With the port authorities pass by the ship, as if it was a regular one. The chopper carrying Price, Aysa and Jet, flies over the ship inside of a Black Hawk)

Black Hawk Pilot: This is Aries 2-9, we're over the front of the ship's overwatch station. Requesting permission for the green light.

Garrison (Transmission): Confirmed for green light. Good luck.

Black Hawk Pilot: Green light! Go!

(They repelled down to the side windows of the overwatch station)

Capt. Price: Weapons free. (Opens fire)

(They cleared the station)

Capt. Price: Area clear, move! (Opens door)

(Downstairs)

(One gunman walks from the bedroom)

Desert Knight Gunman (Arabic Language): Time to-

(Aysa shoots him, drops dead)

(Outside)

Capt. Price: We're outside. Pilot, fly in a orbital pattern until the ship is disabled.

Black Hawk Pilot (Transmission): Roger that.

Pvt. Jet: Damn, NSA wasn't kidding about the load. Its a bunch of AN-94's, AK-12's, QBZ-45's and many more.

Capt. Price: Take a photo, so we can know what we're going up against.

(They proceeded)

Azure Viper: We got three targets, one on a table, other on the middle piece and the last one on overwatch.

Pvt. Jet: I'll take the one in the middle.

Azure Viper: Taking table.

Capt. Price: Taking the overwatch.

(At the same time, they killed the guards. But then, the MRT was receiving a transmission)

Captain (Arabic Language): We lost all contact within the Starboard Bow station. Backup unit, check it out.

Capt. Price: Looks like they've already smelling something fishy..

(Moving onto the inside, the door to the nav deck)

(They hear in from the Captain)

Captain (Arabic Language): Any signs from the starboard bow squad?

Desert Knight Gunman (Transmission): All dead. We got intruders, maybe more than one.

Captain (Arabic Language): Increase the level of security, or risk being exposed by the port authorities.

* * *

(The Ghosts suddenly bursts in)

Captain: What the hell?!

Capt. Price: You're under arrest for transporting high threat weaponry. Looks like your little smoke screen has ran out.

(Contacts Garrison)

Garrison (Transmission): You disabled the vessel yet?

Capt. Price: Yes sir. The mission's complete?

Garrison (Transmission): Well done, and i've informed the port authorities of the ship. They will be here in 5 minutes. Bring the Captain with you. (Transmission ends)

Capt. Price: (Contacting Pilot) Alright. Aries 2-9, bring us home. Mission Complete.

Black Hawk Pilot (Transmission): Confirmed.

(They went outside, chopper hovers by the clear space in the middle and repelling themselves up with the Captain)

Black Hawk Pilot: Well. That was a truly flawless mission, i mean you guys hadn't got shot up at all!

Jet: Hehe, all in a day's work.

(But just as the port authorities approach the ship. It suddenly explodes, not regular. It was a big one, but the Ghosts managed to return safely)

Black Hawk Pilot: HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!

(What was the cause of the explosion?)

To be continued...


	10. Beyond the Skies

(The next day)

(After the cargo ship blew up. The Defence Force and the US Coast Guard tries to clean up the mess)

(But then, the cause of the explosion wasn't from the ship itself. It was a kinetic rod, from an extremely high attitude. But from where?)

(The crew was mystified as two possibilities formed: Either if was a cosmic object, or it was from a man-made weapon from space?)

* * *

**Very Short chapter. The second option is inspired by Call of Duty: Ghosts.**


	11. To the South

(Back on the ship, yesterday)

Garrison: Have you disarmed the terrorists?

Capt. Price: No, and something huge smashed the thing into millions of pieces.

Garrison: What? It was from space?

Azure Viper: Hard to tell, maybe an asteroid.

Garrison: No. It was from the space defence program: VALORGUARD

Pvt. Jet: Valorguard?

Garrison: Its the G.U.N and the Pentagon's future weapon of being on the ground, they placed it in space. Where no one can reach it, nor destroy it. It has the EGSF (Enhanced Ghost Stealth Field). With its weapon, it uses the Hyper Speed Nano-Fiber Rubbers, with speeds at 800 million miles per second. And with its rod. Wait, there is no rod. It uses the combustive compounds of hydrogen and also the thunder storms recorded on the planet, into a energy-based shot. Sounding like a thunderbolt when flying through the skies. Its power can be adjusted, a strike that can destroy 4 blocks of a city, up to a strike that can demolish an entire metropolis. The project alone, costed 78 billion dollars.

Azure Viper: That's insane, if it falls into the wrong hands. This can create a war that you can't win.

Capt. Price: I've never seen such a complex system ever created yet.

Garrison: Maybe so, but the weapon is on it's testing phase. The weapon could randomly fail at any time.

Pvt. Jet: Well, we don't have to worry about that now. Nazar's still at large.

Garrison: That reminds me, the FBI scanned the arsenal from the ship. It was brought by Nazar and Dimitri.

Azure Viper: The bastard that i couldn't catch for 12 years.

Capt. Price: Can we talk about that later? Where is he now?

Garrison: In Cuba, news that the local resistance managed to overthrow the government with the help from Nazar and Dimitri. Also, the Desert Knights.

Pvt. Jet: The ones who was behind the delivery?

Garrison: Yes, and they finally agreed to help them to take over the Florida peninsula, with Amadeus's new weapon. But we don't know about the weapon.

Azure Viper: Couldn't the Marine Corps be on the alert?

Capt. Price: I heard of the Homeland Security that several unidentified vessel moving through the keys. With the Desert Knight's arsenal, the public in Florida is going haywire.

Garrison: And the Marine Corps is now on high alert. They're keeping track on all of their movements, 24/7.

Pvt. Jet: What can we do?

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Dark Files

(The next day, 12:00 PM)

(Then Sonic, Aysa's squad and others returns)

Garrison: OK, where were you?

Sonic: Our car just broke down after leaving the mall, had to sleep in parking lot.

Devastator: Shouldn't the police caught your arses by now?

Vorpal: Maybe corrupted officers?

Hunter: Most likely...

Green Lotus: Screw that, is it me? Or i've hadn't watched any other channels than the news since the day we set foot on Nassau.

(Amy turns on the T.V, various channels scrolled through the screen)

Tails: Well, there's nothing on anyways but-

(It hits one news channel when something big, but deadly was going on)

_This is the 12:00 PM news edition: Two defective devices goes off inside Orlando's International Airport as a suspecting oven explodes and ignites the pipes under the airport. Destroying a section of the airport, along with a plane that bursted into flames unexpectedly. With 76 lives lost. The FAA made a statement, 5 hours after._

_"All aircraft in a normal design metrics must have materials that are up-to-date, non-flammable, double checked and fully functional before using the aircraft. As the event started, we would like to see that the company follows the rules above in order to stop any future accidents"_

_The Orlando Police Department Bomb Squad is trying their very best to find the cause the accident. Updates are on for the duration of the investigation._

Capt. Price: There's something off about that explosion.

Knuckles: What?

Capt. Price: Explosions aren't that big because of the gas pipes automatically turns off if a leak broke out, unless the gas pipes were on. The explosion would have been bigger. This means, someone armed a bomb under that said stove.

Garrison: But the media says otherwise. How do we persuade them?

Azure Viper: We're gonna have to sneak in, and find out whatever caused the explosion.

Tails: Wait, we're going in without being spotted? I thought we're a part of the Marine Corps?

Azure Viper: We are. But the OPD isn't going to let us have a shot at it, we have no choice but to do so.

Vorpal: Wait a second... How come you didn't tell us they weren't needing us?

Azure Viper: To be honest, i randomly fell asleep.

Devastator: (Sighs) What can we do now?


	13. Against All Odds

(Orlando International Airport)

(6:10 PM)

(Weather: Heavy Rain and 35 MPH winds)

(Mission: Gain access to the airport and determine if the accident was all triggered intentionally)

(Squad)

Prime Alpha (John Price)

Azure Viper (Aysa Cloudsinger)

Blue Dragon (Sonic)

Onyx Fox (Tails)

Green Lotus (Amy Rose)

Crimson Sniper (Knuckles)

Salamander (Blaze)

Farsight (Jet)

(Weapon Choice: All restricted to the VNK-46 Stun Crossbow and the tranq M9)

* * *

From an bird's eye view. Police cars blocking the entries, people crowding the area, lights from the cars and helicopters filled the skies, as the airport was still locked down

One SUV pulls up to a parking garage, it was no other than the Ghosts

Garrison: Wyvern 2-4 Got eyes on the terminal yet?

Prime Alpha: Yes sir, what should we do next?

Farsight: Use the skybridge that links to Terminal 1A and head east, towards the wreckage.

They stepped out, and headed towards the skybridge. From this view, overlooks the blockage of hundreds of civilians outside in the rain. Helicopters killed the sound of the rain and winds from the storm

Blue Dragon: Man, there's a lot of people sitting out in the rain. Can't they just send them to a nice hotel for a bit?

Azure Viper: I dunno, maybe something to do with the weather?

Crimson Sniper: Nevermind that, lets just keep moving.

* * *

Inside the terminal

Police Officer: 6-1, any eyes on intruders.

Police Officer #2 (Transmission): Nothing 6-2.

Police Officer: Ok 6-1, moving to next- (Gets knocked out by Knuckles)

Crimson Sniper: Target down, moving to next position.

He sees the door to the customs, blocked. But Sonic finds another way to get to the outside.

Blue Dragon: Customs doors are blocked, but i can see service door to the luggage loading area. Which will lead us to the outside.

Three more cops walked from the entrance.

Prime Alpha: Optic Cloak engaged.

The rest turned invisible, and into the loading area and outside.

* * *

Outside, Cop cars parked by the runway's entries and exits. And the others were parked on the part that got destroyed. But they manage to bypass them.

In the burned part of the airport. They checked every inch of the Terminal, until they found the source of the explosion.

It was the remains pressure cooker in a food court, the same one from the Nassau bombing. The label was named "Fernandez's Home and Restaurant Kitchen Supplies". They took the picture, in case they need to send it off to the FDA.

Salamander: What the? It's the same cooker from that Nassau bombing. And this label matches with the object that was used.

Azure Viper: You mean, "Fernandez's Home and Restaurant Kitchen Supplies"?

Salamander: Yep, and i liked the company. Their supplies last very long, 10 to 25 years to be sure.

Prime Alpha: Whatever this is, they're aren't going to get away with this. (Takes photo)

* * *

(A week and a half later)

Aysa's POV: The picture was sent to the FDA a day later, they posted a video and the public went nuts. Over 170 Million views was on that video, and several lawsuits from major food companies popped up, asking them for 20-60 Million dollars for defective products. And the FDA and the FBI kept a close watch on them because of these terrorists using the products. The company resulted several blows from the public and couple more deductions in funding. And just when things were at rock bottom, a random P.M.C called "Watchgate Security Company" stepped up to provide protection for most of its franchises, and sending funds to aid them against the controversy. From what i've heard, the P.M.C were under fire from Russia for supplying the International Criminal Russian crew called "Raven's Rock". Caused severe political, social and military damage, in order to replace the current President Volodin. After the incident, the Russian Government decided to put the P.M.C down, but Liberia, Sierra Leone and Guinea still wanted them. Because they had a unstable problem with the military fundings, they had no choice but to let them in. This situation seems to approaching a stalemate at the moment.


	14. The Report

Another edition of Sovergrad. There's gonna be a surprise at the end./strong/p

* * *

(News Report)

News Reporter: Fernandez's mega-company was suffering major blows in funding and his franchises in America was closing down, losing ground along with 75 Million dollars. And 4 major food companies had already settled with 12 lawsuits, asking them for 90 to 120 Million dollars because of the Orlando Airport Bombing and the Nassau Bombing. And randomly, the Prime Minister of the Bahamas, the FDA, Pentagon Officials and the FBI started a petition to make the Corporation, either give 820 Million dollars or risk for a permanent shutdown. Each of them made their statements on the matter.

Prime Minister: Whatever this is, we're removing them from our tourist economics to avoid further mistrust with the United States and others. And i'm joining this to boost our bonds with the tourists and Business district.

FDA Director of Florida: The bomb squad found a pieces of a chip from the pressure cooker, and it was linked to a hidden feature called "Self-Destruct" command. The CIA traced the chip, and it was the same one from the Bombing on Nassau. As of right now, we're shutting down Fernandez's franchises on all 51 states.

Pentagon Official: The company's franchises however, is susceptible for easy access to cyber-terrorists across Iran-Iraq region. And Fernandez is putting himself for greater risk for a permanent shutdown.

FBI Director: We're keeping an eye on his ordering systems, because of a bombing down in the Bahamas. And the help from the CIA traced the chip back at the same source. His company will be on watch. 24/7, until a apology letter comes through.

News Reporter: When things couldn't get any worse for Fernandez. It randomly got better as Watchgate Security Company, stepped in for protection of its remaining franchises. And offering funds to help against the controversy. On its back story. The P.M.C looked regular, until they were involved with Russia's Hardline Faction called Raven's Rock. The faction that caused massive Political, Social and Military damages across Western Russia, in order to replace President Volodin. After their general and leader killed, Watchgate was assigned to be sued by the Russian government for involvement with the faction. But the Brazilian Cities of Sao Paulo and Rio de Janeiro is currently under crisis by the local gangs, enhanced with some serious firepower, as the police are fighting back, outgunned. Russia couldn't leave Brazil hanging with such a problem, so the government assigned Watchgate to aid the police in both cities, and up to this point. They struck a deal to help guard Fernandez's franchises as the crisis unfolds. And that's the story, follow us on our official website.

(Somewhere on a USMC vessel)  
?: Hunter, prepare yourselves. We got another hunt ahead of us.

?: Yes sir...


	15. Old Friends, Old Enemies

** It's the original crew from GR: Future Soldier.**

**"The more things change, the more they stay the same". (General Shepherd, from MW2)**

**"History is written by the victors". (Capt. John Price)**

**Writing Format Changed.**

**Soon, Splinter Cell will join the fray in this Multi-Crossover.**

* * *

(October 10, 2021)

(Florida Countryside, United States. 4:30PM)

Delivery from Fernandez, four weeks ago. To Brazil to Orlando, Florida: We're sending 120 Pans to Orlando for our apology brands, for all the defective products and others using them for terror acts against the US. We just replied to them 4 weeks ago. We wish you a safe journey ahead. Watchguard will be with you.

(Present)

The truck was on their final stretch to the city 50 miles away, from a bird's eye view, it wasn't alone. Came with Watchgate's jeeps guarding the rig. The convoy was the only thing on the road

From a distance, count 100 meters from the convoy. A group of 4 out in the grass, with one looking through them with a Barrett. 50 cal sniper rifle. This was no other than the Hunter squad, Kozak, Ghost Lead, 30K and Pepper. What are they doing there? Maybe something sinister... Or for good.

"Target in range, prepare to fire on my mark". Ghost Lead said, in a steady voice and mood

5

4

3

2

1

**(A/N: This is the Sync Shot function from Future Soldier)**

* * *

4 shots from the different rifles ringed off, one hitting the tires, the other three on the jeep drivers on two vehicles. When they were finished they set the plan in motion.

"Jeeps are down, acquire the package!". Ghost Lead said, now in a battle-paced mood.

(Enemies detected the moving figures)

"Runners, open fire, open fire!" A gunman said in a Spanish Language.

"Watch it!" 30K said.

"Moving right!" Pepper shouted off.

(Bullet fire)

"Engage Thermal optics!" Ghost Lead shouted off.

The crippled convoy was soon overrunned. After the ambush, they regrouped on the truck.

"Oh crap!" The driver said in a frighten voice.

Kozak threw the driver out.

"We'll ask once, where's the buyer?!" Kozak said in a tough, upright voice.

He points the ACR-15 against the driver's skull.

"Argh! It's... Nazar and Dimitri! Down at Cuba!" the driver says.

Kozak lets go of the driver and yields the gun away.

"Wait a second, Nazar and Dimitri?" 30K said in a shocked mood

"The friends of Makarov, i'm just as surprised as you, 30K". Pepper said.

"Ok, we need check the payload. Kozak, open the back and see what's going on". Ghost Lead said.

(They open up the back)

"You see anything?" 30K said.

"Nothing but boxes of pans and a... Huh?" Kozak says in a surprised voiced.

"What's going on?" Ghost Lead said.

"I'm seeing a large metal box that has a passcode on the front, with Raven's Rock name all over it" Kozak said.

"WHAT? Those guys? I thought they were dead, but this can't be possible" Pepper said.

"That's what we're gonna find out" Ghost Lead said.

The rest got in, and pulled the box out.

"Damn, this box is heavy!" 30K said.

(Loud sound as 30K dropped the box)

The major contacts them.

"Hunter, have you acquired the package?" The major responded.

"Confirmed. And with Raven's Rock name all over it" Ghost Lead replied. (Takes photo)

"What the hell? Whatever this came from, bring it back here, Ghost Lead". The major said.

And then, a beeping sound started up.

"What the..." Kozak said.

"BOMB! Get clear!" 30K shouted.

As they ran away, a hole laid in front of them. Didn't see because they were trying to get to a safe distance, and fell in. And that wasn't 40 cm deep, it was 70 meters downwards. And then, the box exploded.


	16. Null and Void

**You remember what i've said the last chapter about a character. Prepare for the next one coming up.**

* * *

(A minute later)

"Hunter, do you copy?" Overlord responded.

(Radio static)

"Hunter is intact, Overlord" Ghost Lead replied.

"Good, find a way out of there. We got an LZ set up 600 meters from here" Overlord said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ghost Lead replied.

(Transmission ends)

"Ok... How do we get out?" Kozak said.

"You have your gear bag with you?" Ghost Lead replied.

"These bags?" 30K replied to Ghost Lead

"Yep, and they're equipped with a Magnetic Scopes. we can see any structures within the walls." Ghost Lead said.

They searched, but took almost no time due to finding four metal strips that acted like support beams. Armed the C4 charges and blew it open, it was an basement. (Author Notes: No time for explaining right now, as you may know with other fanfics because its boring that way)

Outside, the blast was bigger than you think. 15 homes were destroyed, and Fernandez's name is getting worse by the second. This apology is seemly null and void along many others, but the Ghosts will bring it to light and reason.

With their mission complete, the public was mystified of the incident. The products was made from same materials from the previous bombings, and could lead to something big. It could be Fernandez is just a man plotting against Americans? The only way to find out is to decode, past and present.

* * *

(1:10AM)

(USS. King's Mountain - Briefing Room)

"This doesn't make sense... Why would he sell the same combustive materials from the bombings?" Overlord said in confusion.

"Unless... His company's name isn't even real, just a decoy in order to put us into a loop. Maybe the scanner proves otherwise." Kozak said.

The test results came up nothing. Can this be a bug, or an advanced measure of hiding a dangerous element?

"


	17. (Author) I'm Pissed

This sucks for me... Why hasn't anyone replied yet? Is the Sonic Crossover fanfiction community only likes MLP? No military? No action ones involving real life or my Metroid ones? What is going on?! Something is wrong with my writing? This is pure crap coming from this. If i can't be backed up by some people, then i'll write Sonic/MLP if it pleases all of you. NO! I'm not writing that, and final. NO MLP, NO Mario and NO Mega Man. Only Metroid and other military based crossovers. That's final. (All of this, i don't hate it. But pissed the hell outta me) I'm dead (BLEEP) serious here.


End file.
